


#12 Raising The Stakes

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [11]
Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Mentioned Psychological Trauma, Spyral, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not felt this much happiness since forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#12 Raising The Stakes

It had been strange to see them again after so many months without knowing what they were doing. One of them could have died, could have been hurt and he would not have known. He hoped they could find a solution to the new condition Bruce had found himself in. He was glad that Bruce was happy. He really was because every Robin knew how much Batman was struggling every day. But there was still a voice in his head telling him that Bruce Wayne, the Bruce Wayne he had known for years, would have done anything to get his memories back.

But there was no point in thinking about it. He would not be the one to help him. Not this time. Other things were more important right now and Gotham had its protectors, would always have them. 

There was still a nagging feeling that Alfred had taken damage too. The missing hand was evidence and Dick dearly hoped nobody would push Alfred over the edge if it had not already happened. He had seen many traumata over the years and it was apparent that Alfred had not dealt with his.

Barbara had changed too. But she at least genuinely seemed happier, even though it was hard to acknowledge. Gotham’s vigilantes after all had never been particularly happy and when he had left there had been no light in her eyes. He dearly hoped she would not lose whatever she had found. They all knew Gotham needed a bit more light.

Tim and Jason on the other hand had barely changed. He missed them, had missed them before the mission already. They had barely seen each other before. Jason had surprised him with the punch. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Jason really did care. At least they had each other now even though he had never completely understood how that had come to be.

Damian had been the most pleasant surprise. Dick could not deny it. To hold him in his hands after all those time and to remember a warm living body instead of blood and coldness had been overwhelming. He had not felt this much happiness since forever.

But everything had an end and the reunion had after all been a goodbye too. Just not in the way the women in front of him thought. They were still here. All of them. He would never be without them again. His family stood by his side. He did not need a new one. He was here to follow his own mission no matter what.

Still, what Luka Netz had said worried him. Keeping a distance from Helena and Tiger would be hard. They had become partners after all and Helena, she had become a friend, no matter how much in denial he was.  


End file.
